Ghosts of the Past
by FanFicter123
Summary: A collection of short drabbles concerning the relationship and lives of Basch and Noah/Gabranth.  WARNING: Incest, sexual themes.


A bunch of short drabbles of Noah(Gabranth) and Basch from Final Fantasy XII.

I'll be adding more with time.

Review to let me know what you think.

* * *

**#1 – Electric**

The first time they did _that,_ it was like electricity pulsing through their bodies, connected in the most primitive of ways.

**#2 – Romantic**

The second time they did it, it was slow and loving; the way a married couple might do it. Sweet nothings moaned in the other's ears, fingers brushing in soothing motions.

**#3 – Straight**

"_Of course I'm straight."_ Noah never understood what convicted Basch to always lie like that. He would have gladly screamed his love for his brother to the world.

**#4 – Frightening**

It was the first night as Gabranth- Noah's control that frightened Basch the most. What had happened to his once-sweet brother? Now all he saw in him was hatred and rage.

**#5 – Enclosing**

The cage he was kept in was worse than any of the humiliating things Gabranth forced him to do. It was tight and small, and in it Basch truly felt alone in the world.

**#6 – Combination**

They were the perfect combination; the twins. Whereas Noah had been hot-tempered and emotional, Basch was calm and thoughtful. It lead to many arguments; but hurtful words were never exchanged.

**#7 – Text**

Noah enjoyed reading more than Basch; though most would have thought it to be the other way. Though truth be told, Noah had always been the one to dream big.

**#8 – Luggage**

The luggage was what pissed Noah off the most. Seeing it there, ready for his brother to leave Landis, leave _him_. It haunted him, so he threw it all out the window.

**#9 – Grey**

Vaan said that Basch was white and Gabranth was black. Yin and Yang. Basch told Vaan that they were both the same shade of grey.

**#10 – Disruption**

The first time Noah had tried to speak up for the people of Landis as an Archadian solider; he'd been beaten to a bloody pulp. He cried and hugged his pillow that night; imagining it was Basch.

**#11 – Arrangement**

Gabranth knew Vayne was punishing him when he was ordered to track down and kill Basch and his group. The dark gleam in the other's eye gave it away.

**#12 – Cry**

When Basch realized Landis had fallen, he broke down and cried. The Dalmascians thought it was for his country; but it was only for his brother.

**#13 – Servant**

Noah's purpose had been to protect Landis from within the Empire. But time and the growing poison of his brother's betrayal turned him into the loyal dog they wanted.

**#14 – Scatter**

When they scattered (like roaches, he thought), Gabranth knew the easiest target to take out alone would be the Dalmascian boy. But still it was Basch he followed.

**#15 – Dig**

Noah often worked the fields to help keep money flowing in. He had wanted to join his brother as a solider; but the pay could not afford it, and someone needed to stay home for their mother. _"Next year, you can enlist." _Baschwould say. Noah didn't believe him.

**#16 – Ready**

"_Are you ready?"_ Noah asked. Basch only shook his head, unable to admit how much he wanted this, how right it felt; when he knew it was wrong.

**#17 – Arrow**

When the boy who had been dropping un-subtle (and rather provocative) hints at Noah accidently hit him in the back with an arrow; he said jokingly that it had been Cupid's. Noah broke his nose.

**#18 – Fix**

Noah begged Basch to join him, to fix the hurt and betrayal he had caused. But Basch knew the damage was done and could not be fixed.

**#19 – Outgoing**

When the slaver passing through picked the overly-outgoing Noah up with promises of adventures; Basch brutally killed him. After that, Noah never spoke to strangers without his brother's consent.

**#20 – Curtain**

The curtains fell on the final act; but none were applauding. All that could be heard was the brother's gentle sobs.

**#21 – Wear**

It was easy enough to wear Basch's clothes, his face, his mannerisms… but it all felt so wrong. It was the real thing that he yearned for.

**#22 – Collapse**

"Walk." Noah ordered it, but as the malnourished and abused Basch tried to take a step, he crumpled like a rag doll. That scared Noah, for a moment he thought he'd lost his brother again.

**#23 – Gift**

For his birthday, Basch got Noah a sword. For his birthday, Noah got Basch a kiss.

**#24 – Date**

Basch had laughed when Noah had asked him if they should go on a date. Brothers simply didn't do that.

**#25 – Happiness**

Noah would describe Landis as happiness; and Basch would agree. But Landis was gone, and with it, their joy.

**#25 – Sanity**

When Noah- Gabranth now, pinned Basch against the cold dungeon wall and raped him; he knew anything left of his brother had been lost to insanity.

**#26 – Surface**

Believe it or not, Basch couldn't help but curse the freedom of the surface world. At least as a prisoner, he had Noah.

**#27 – Faith**

Noah had stopped believing in Gods when everything he loved was snatched away.

**#28 – Say**

"Say you love me." But no matter how often he demanded it, Noah would never hear those words again.

**#29 – Multiple**

Their parents had not been expecting twins; so from birth the boys were forced to share everything. But they didn't mind, as long as they were together.

**#30 – Ought**

Basch was tired of Noah telling him what ought to have happened. The past couldn't be changed.

**#31 – Someone**

No matter the number of willing bachelorettes and bachelors; neither brother took another lover. There was just always someone missing in their lives.

**#32 – Believer**

Noah firmly believed Basch would come back for him. Basch firmly believed Noah would follow after him. They were both let down.

**#33 – Prompt**

Basch was too proud to ever really admit his lust for his twin. So instead the two had little prompts; things that would let the other know immediately when sex was to be had.

**#34 – Ice**

When they were young, Basch was often described as Ice, and Noah as Fire. After Landis fell, the elder saw nothing but Ice in Gabranth's cold gaze.

**#35 – Toy**

When Basch said their relationship could not leave the bedroom, Noah felt like a used toy. He was his brother's guilty pleasure; but not his lover.

**#36 – Slice**

They both hated that cut over Basch's eye. It was like a rift, like the last straw that tore them apart and made them two completely different people.

**#37 – Drawing**

There had been a time when Noah enjoyed drawing. But that was during peaceful, innocent years. When war was but a distant tale of far off lands.

**#38 – Notion**

What gave Noah the notion that Basch loved him as anything more than a brother; he did not know. All he knew was that it felt too good to be right.

**#39 – Universe**

The only thing that ever mattered in Noah's universe was Basch. And it was the only thing that ever would.

**#40 – Working**

Noah didn't really mind working the fields. It was by no means easy work, but he liked a good challenge. No, what Noah hated was watching the carts of wounded and dead brought back, and being terrified that he'd see Basch's face.

**#41 – Join**

Noah had been looking forward to the day he'd join his brother on the battlefield forever. But when it came, there were no parties or celebrations.

**#42 – Arrest**

The Empire wanted to execute Basch. Gabranth convinced them to simply arrest him. He wouldn't lose his brother to them again.

**#43 – Element**

Fighting Noah, Basch was out of his element. How could he ever hurt his own brother? The only man he'd ever loved.

**#44 – Sod**

"_You're a sorry sod."_ Noah couldn't believe that he'd once looked up to his brother.

**#45 – Reclaim**

The reason Gabranth raped Basch every night was to claim him as his own. The reason Basch put up with it was because he wanted to reclaim what was left of Noah.

**#46 – Minor**

Basch thought it was just a minor fight when he first denied Noah the lustful pleasure he wanted. When he woke up naked with his arms and legs tied to the bedpost, he knew he'd made a mistake.


End file.
